


Please put me down

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sentence Prompt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"  is the prompt and this is a cute/fluffy drabble based on said prompt





	Please put me down

“Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle,” Scorpius whined softly as he wrapped his arms around a very huffy Albus. 

 

Albus shook his head. “No. You looked like you could’ve died out there.”

 

Sighing heavily, Scorpius accepted that he was not going to get out of this and rested his head on Albus’ shoulder as he was carried inside the castle. “I just tripped down the hill,” he quietly protested. 

 

He looked over Albus’ shoulder and saw Rose and Louis arguing on who pushed Scorpius- thus ending their game of truth and dare. Though, Scorpius would say it’s both their faults. Since it was the middle of Sunday, they couldn’t play a dirty version of truth and dare. So, what do they choose? Dangerous truth or dare. That’s what. And somehow they roped Scorpius and Albus into it, and an hour later, this happened.

 

Scorpius sighed and kept his head low, blushing everytime they passed someone staring at them. And Scorpius didn’t blame. Albus Potter carrying Scorpius Malfoy in a princess style carry. He hoped no one informed Rita Skeeter. She’d have a field trip. 

 

Albus looked down at him and furrowed his eyebrows when Scorpius started to giggle. “What?”

 

Scorpius looked up at him and bit back a smile and shrugged. “Just wondering how silly we must look,” he said and swung his legs, his ankle no longer in pain.

 

Albus huffed out a laugh “We don’t look silly,” he said in his serious voice and with a sudden jerk, he lifted him higher, causing Scorpius to yelp in surprise. 

 

“Don’t do that. Put me down if you’re just going to be rude,” Scorpius huffed but didn’t make any attempt to get free. In fact, he quite enjoyed this. It was very romantic, in a way. 

 

“And why would I do that? Isn’t this how the Prince gets a happily ever after,” Albus asked, smirking down at him.

 

Scorpius blinked in surprise and eyed him before realizing what he was talking about. Scorpius bit his lip and grinned. “No way.” 

 

“Yes way,” Albus hummed, and Scorpius let out a tiny squeak.

 

He was in awe. No way was Albus trying to imitate Prince Charming from the book they finished last night. Even by looking around, he knew they were headed ‘home’- aka the Slytherin dorms instead of the Hospital Wing! Scorpius felt his cheeks heat up and his heart race. Scorpius couldn’t have asked for a more perfect boyfriend.

 

“My dear sweet Prince, take me now,” Scorpius quoted and with the back of his hand against his forehead, he leaned back as far as he could, swooning. 

 

Albus laughed and steadied himself before kissing his cheek. “As you wish, by dear br-” Albus paused and pursed his lips. “-groom.”

 

Scorpius burst and laughing, and Albus soon joined in. And through the castle halls, the silence was filled with the joys of true love.


End file.
